


Welcome to Beltran's Baubles

by Santana



Series: Flightrising drabbles [1]
Category: FlightRising, Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santana/pseuds/Santana
Summary: At young Skydancer takes one too many risks and ends up having the worst day of his life. Alternatively, Beltran hates thieves.





	Welcome to Beltran's Baubles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic so I hope you enjoy it :D This is based off of my characters in flightrising so I do still consider this an original work, even so flightrising is a fun game that I would recommend to anyone! Thanks for reading!

"Hello, come inside little one, anything catch your eye? We've got everything you need here! Trinkets, foods, herbs, even the odd little cursed baubles those fool travelers love to find so much." Beltran, the shop owner, said this all with a large smile on his face as he eyed the new customer. They weren't much, just an average Skydancer. Small, lithe, and unassuming.  
"Ah, no sir, nothing yet." The Skydancer said looking away from the face staring directly at him. It wouldn't have been so bad if the Imperial's head weren't as large as he were. 'Why had he come here again? Oh right, his idiot friends wanted him to come see the giant imperial at the market on a dare.' Sometimes the imp was there but most of the time he wasn't, he figured his friends would've forgotten by now.  
Beltran stepped closer to the Skydancer and peered over his his shoulder before grabbing an item off the shelf and holding it out.  
"What about this?" The Skydancer turned his head and looked. Before him was a beautiful hand mirror. It looked to be skillfully crafted from silver and embellished with what he could only assume were priceless gems, it looked small in the imperials hand as it was moved closer to him. He stared into the glass and watched as it shifted about ever so slightly.  
"What's it for?" the Skydancer asked, sharply turning his head from the mirror and looking up at the imperial towering over him.  
"It's a mirror little dancer, that makes it impossible to tell lies when looked into." His face turned darker then as a grin split his face showing enormous glistening fangs. The Skydancer gulped and stepped away, startled by the quick change of personality in the imperial. "Now, why don't you tell me why you're really here dancer and I might just let you leave unharmed." Beltran stepped closer until his long body encircled the Skydancer leaving no room for escape in the small shop. "Well," he said "I'm waiting."  
"I wasn't going to do any-" his words stopped abruptly as he began to cough. "It was a dare!" he shouted "Just a quick visit..." his throat caught again but this time it felt tighter, much like a hard press. "Just to come and see if I could take something while you were here maybe..." he whispered hoarsely feeling the pressure start to ease.  
"There, see that wasn't so hard. I'm glad you were so honest with me! I'll even give you a present for being so." Beltran leaned over the Skydancer once again and reached for an object on one of the innumerable shelves. "Ah! Here we go!" he said gleefully as he slipped a cord around the Skydancer's neck. "Many a brave adventurer have perished getting this to me, you had better appreciate it."  
The Skydancer looked down to see a deep blue pendant hanging from the cord around his neck. He reached a paw up to grab it before he heard the imperial tut above him.  
"Ah ah ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you. See, this particular item turns whatever you touch to dust, even yourself, so I'd be careful if I were you. Now I'd run along before any more trouble finds you, we wouldn't want any more accidents happening would we?" The Skydancer left the shop then, leaving small piles of dust in his wake as he wondered how he could possibly fix this.  
Beltran closed the shop door and headed back to his desk, he absolutely hated thieves so hopefully this would teach all the others a lesson. 


End file.
